Video Games
by Chaotic-Charm
Summary: An eager Sasuke, a flustered Sakura, and a missing Naruto? Confessions? Relish? Onions? wha?  TruexStory


**Hola all! I just had to share this very true story with you I just substituted with Naruto characters. Its actually pretty funny now that I think about it. My situation I mean. Enjoy and comment folks**

**with love**

**Chaos**

* * *

><p><strong>Video Games<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura had her reasons for not wanting to be alone with Sasuke. They were simply too close and he had yet to confess feelings for her, himself. He wasn't all that bad; he just didn't like getting pushed around, in Sakura's opinion. He was like that for her, to protect her, both her boys were. She wasn't limitlessly skilled as her two teammates were but she took pride in her medical skills and chakra control.<p>

He was always there for her as of late, always coming to save the day and dealing with every fleeting idea she had. She was starting to wonder if he was starting to like her too. The thought of it made her melt. A melting shinobi who would fight herself every time she saw the one she loved most.

So now that he was with her just talking and playing video games, listening to music, she was flustered trying not to get too close to him. She was praying to God that Naruto would return soon for the sake of the atmosphere.

"Are you listening?" Sasuke asked as he easily beat her character with a combo attack, "why aren't you fighting back?"

"I'm fighting." She said simply turning a light shade of red.

"Really," he smiled at her setting the controller aside to delightfully inspect this nervous Sakura, "Fighting what, 'cause you're losing."

""Um, I'm fighting…_things_." She slowly went to scoot away from beside him but he only followed her in the same fashion.

"Fighting me?" he laughed a moment, taking her chin and directing her eyes to his.

Sakura's mind went on red alert, her heart vouching for the infamous white flag as he spoke ever so closely, "why would you wanna fight me?"

"I have to" and with an imaginary white flag she gave in to a peck on the lips.

"I don't want you to fight with me anymore," he whispered bringing her into a loving hug that had Sakura's heart beating irregularly.

"Sasuke kun, I- I," she tried to gain back control.

"I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to do," he smirked.

"That's the problem!" she semi panicked.

"hm…so you're in love with me," he said caressing her cheek, "and I'm in love with you…what's the problem?"

"I want us to stay friends! Things like love complicates _things_ and, and, and I just don't want our friendship to end," she said all at once.

"Now we're getting somewhere." His hand now slid down to her chin, "tell me these things," he whispered keeping her eyes on his, "I've spent two months trying to figure out why you don't even want to see me…tell me next time."

"Well, I was afraid you,"

"I've stuck it out this far, going after another girl would mean the reprogramming of my brain…and not that I couldn't do it or anything but I'm just too infatuated with you right now. I know I've said some things about your…abilities…but if you want me to wait for your utter breakdown then…fine."

Finally realizing what he was saying she rushed in to him knocking him over with a hug, "I love you," she mumbled before kissing his forehead.

"we should play video games more often," he joked now pulling her closer to him and rolling over on top of her, "so what all do I have to do, what changes are we making?" he said before hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

"Um keeping our clothes on," she mumbled fighting herself in the war.

"hm? I'd say I'm doing a good job already." He laughed and kissed her neck gently.

"I- No! No! No! We can't, we can't, and we can't!"

"Aw," he whined into her neck not helping her at all, "but I love you."

"Love waits." She said out of panic, her greatest temptation at work on her human senses "waits for rings and marriage and children and _things_."

"And _things_?" he sat up to look at her with a lifted brow and knowing grin.

"Yup! _Things_ Teme." Naruto stood before them with a bag of cup ramen and a grin, "I told you she was hard to get."

"She's on her back isn't she?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Jerk!" Sakura pushed him off of her, currently red from rage, "and you ask why not!" she yelled rushing out of the apartment in a rant.

"Wow, Sasuke you really have a lot to make up for now," Naruto rubbed the back of his head looking back where Sakura exited.

"She just needs time Dobe," his smirk faded, "Trust me I just did her a favor."

"Favor?" Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Yea, more efficient than a cold shower." His grin returned as he found the gaming controls. Naruto plopped down beside him with the other.

"Whatever Teme." And with that, they continued the video game.


End file.
